sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichnusaite (Devan4590)
"Ichnusaite" is a Gemsona made by Silk and given to Devan4590. Appearance Ichnusaite has large, messy, #71fff2-colored hair. Her skin color is #35cefb, and her eyes are #3366cc colored. She wears a #448caf tanktop that covers her chest and midriff, and a #043a53 colored X''' at the top with a Yellow Diamond at the center. She wears #276481 combat pants that look similar to Jasper's, and she walks barefoot. Due to her gem being a clear-ish blue but her body being mostly blue, her gem appears to have different shades itself, its shade depending on the sunlight. She wears a thin necklace with a small flute on it. In her corrupted form, she resembles a large snapping turtle. Her skin is #7acede, her shell is #77b0f4, and her eyes are #dee5ed with a #00132a ring around each one. Her "shell" is ovular, and has crystals of all sizes all around it. Her necklace and route suddenly disappear, thus she can't summon wasps. However, she does gain a higher defense. She can only access this form if she's extremely stressed. Personality Unusually for her type of gem, Icicle is usually chill and laid-back, however during training and fighting she can be intense, often forgetting whether or not she's playfighting and treats it as an actual battle. She loves onigiri, and will eat it at any chance. Despite what is expected from a Homeworld soldier, she just wishes the best for everyone. Backstory She was originally a Homeworld gem, being forced into battles when she just wanted some time for herself, but she couldn't make that time, because she was never given a break. So when she was offered to join the Crystal Gems, away from her long line of work she was forced into, she fought for the rebels instead of against them. However, close to when the war had finished, she was poofed by an Magnesioptite and tested on, and because of this forgot about the rebellion and rebels in general, and is now still loyal to the diamonds once again. Also due to this, she can sometimes unwillingly turn into a corrupted form Weapons & Abilities Ichnusaite has the normal abilities of most gems. Fusions If fused, Ichnusaite and Blue Amber would make Nevadaite. Unique Abilities (as a regular gem) *'''Cryokinesis: Ichnusaite has the ability to control ice. *'Cryogenesis:' Ichnusaite can make temperatures around her cold, even in the hottest of volcanoes. *'Tarantulahawk Summoning:' By blowing the flute on her necklace, Ichnusaite can summon a swarm of tarantulehawks to attack opponents. This can be done only once a day, however. Also, if the flute is used by someone else, it won't work. Unique Abilities (as a corrupted gem) *'Spin dashing:' Like Amethyst and Jasper, as a corrupted creature she can go into her shell and spin towards opponents. However, due to needing to be in a shell, she cannot see. *'Weak Cryokinesis:' Due to being more defense-oriented, Ichnusaite has a weaker form of cryokinesis in her corrupted form. *'Energy Blasting:' Ichnusaite can blast balls of Cryokinetic energy, freezing targets. *'High Defense:' Because of her sturdy shell, Ichnusaite (corrupted) can endure most physical attacks. Trivia *Ichnusaite is the first gemsona I know of with her gem type. *Her ability to summon tarantulahawks is influenced by this askblog. (language warning I guess?) Gemology * The name ichnusaite comes from the old Greek word ichnusa, which was the word for Sardinia. * It is one of, if not the, most rare minerals in the Solar System. Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:ISSolar System Category:Devan4590's Characters